


Happy Accident

by super_sides_me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: The moment Logan's hand touched the joyous corgi's head, he knew he'd tricked himself into a situation there was only one ending to.He bought the dog.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from sunshinehp15 on tumblr.  
> This took longer than I wanted it to because I've been such a slow writer lately. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it all the same!

It had been mostly an accident. 

Logan often walked to the local library during his free time to do some reading and enjoy the peaceful quiet that came with it. It was only a few blocks away, so it didn't take much time to travel. On his way back home, he got a text from Patton, who told him they needed milk and asked him to pick it up since Logan was off while Patton had to work for the night. He texted back a quick affirmation and a 'Have fun at work' and then walked down a different path to get to the store. It was a quick task. Get the milk and then leave before he spent too much time browsing the isles. With a bag in his hand, he traveled the route back home, but was stopped early when he spotted a building he swears wasn't there before.

It was an animal shelter. Logan wasn't one to get sidetracked, but he reasoned with himself. He didn't have anywhere he desperately needed to go and the milk wouldn't expire that quickly. If he wanted to peak his head in and just look at the animals, it shouldn't be a problem and it wasn't...until he spotted the most adorable corgi puppy he'd ever seen. He was a strong man, but somehow just the look on the little puppy's face, the big, dark eyes, the protruding tongue, fluffy brown and white fur, and the illusion of a smile, nearly destroyed him. 

Logan ignored the own voice in his head that told him he should leave and instead asked one of the workers at the desk if the puppy could be let out, so he could meet them face to face. The moment his hand touched the joyous corgi's head, he knew he'd tricked himself into a situation there was only one ending to. 

He bought the dog. The little, female corgi that he spent over twenty minutes trying to name until he eventually decided on the name Stella. When he arrived home, he let Stella free to walk around the house and settle in to her surroundings. He could only be glad Patton wasn't home because he was going to have to explain himself on many, many levels.

Patton had wanted to get a dog for months, but Logan always turned down the idea because he wasn't sure they were capable of caring for a pet between their jobs and the amount of money they both made. However, he'd been opening up to the idea. Logan hadn't said anything to Patton about it, but he'd felt more willing to adopt a pet after he got his promotion a little over a month ago. If he had told him, he was sure Patton would have dragged him out to search for the perfect pet almost immediately, but instead Logan had accidentally gone by himself. Not only did he fear he would disappoint Patton because he wasn't part of the adoption process, but Logan had made it clear that he felt indifferent about owning a pet. Dogs, cats, snakes, hamsters, rabbits, or anything else he could legally own. In reality, he melted at the sight of a cute animal and he wanted a pet just as much as Patton did. 

So, in short, Logan felt he made a very slight mistake in taking it upon himself to bring this puppy home, but Patton had to understand once he saw her face, right? Though, he should probably explain himself before then which meant he would have to keep Stella out of sight until he was able to talk to Patton, which wouldn't be too hard, hopefully. All he had to do was wait for Patton to come home, put Stella in another room, and then have a talk with him. 

While he waited, he did some paperwork for his job, browsed the internet, watched some TV, and enjoyed the company of Stella, who had already found her favorite spot in his lap. It wasn't until he heard the click of the front door unlocking that he realized he'd fallen asleep watching a movie that had long finished. He hurried to stand up to find where Stella had gone. Luckily, he heard the little tapping of her footsteps from the hallway and rushed over to her. He picked her up in his arms, unable to help the giggle that escaped his mouth when she licked his cheek, and then carried her to their bedroom and set her down on the bed where she lay as he closed the door. When he turned around from the closed door, he saw Patton standing there. Logan jumped back, slightly startled, but fixed his glasses and brushed it off. 

“I didn't hear you come in.” Logan said, giving Patton a quick kiss on the cheek in attempt to rid of any concerns Patton might have. 

“I tried to be quiet in case you were sleeping.” Patton spoke with a smile. 

“I was just heading to bed now.” It wasn't a very good lie, considering he'd just shut the door behind himself. Patton seemed to notice as much, but he didn't say anything. 

“I'll change my clothes and join you soon.” He reached for the door handle to the bedroom, but Logan blocked him. 

“I think you have some clothes in the bathroom. I, uh, left them in there earlier. You probably want to brush your teeth anyway.” Logan watched Patton expressions for a moment and let out a little sigh of relief as Patton nodded and walked into the bathroom. How was he supposed to bring this up? He composed himself and thought of a good conversation starter before he followed in after Patton, who had already dressed himself. “How was your day?” He asked, already knowing the long tangent Patton would go on about what went well and what sadly went wrong during his job. It wasn't until Patton held his toothbrush up to his mouth that he asked the same of Logan. 

“Oh, well...” Logan started. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed. “As you know, I spent time at the library and took a trip to the supermarket to buy milk.” He paused a moment to think about his phrasing. “On my way home, I-” He was cut off by little scratching sounds. Logan's eyes widened slightly and he cursed the unfortunate timing of Stella's restlessness. 

“What was that?” Patton asked, confused. He put his toothbrush down and took a step toward the hallway to listen more closely to the sounds.

“I didn't hear anything. Did you hear something?” He spoke a little too quickly. Just as he finished, there were more scratching sounds and then a barely audible whine. 

“That was definitely something.”

“No idea what you're talking about.” He knew he would have to open the door and his fate was already long sealed. He didn't know why he kept insisting otherwise. It wasn't until the high-pitched yelp came from their bedroom door that he decided to keep his mouth shut. Not that he would be able to say anything to Patton before he practically ran over to the door and opened it. 

Patton gasped loudly as he laid eyes on the puppy. When he picked Stella up in his arms, he squealed an “Oh my god!! Logan!!!” He turned to him with a wide smile on his face. “You got a puppy!?”

It hadn't exactly been the reaction Logan had expected, but he should have known better. This was Patton he was dating. He grinned at Patton's excitement and the pureness of the interaction in front of him. He nodded. “I did. I named her Stella.” He tried, hoping that Patton would agree on the name.

“That's the best name ever! Isn't it, Stella?” Patton cooed without a falter in his smile. He held Stella close to him as she happily licked at his face. She seemed even more excited than when Logan first held her. He was only glad they were bonding already. 

Later that night, Logan lay in bed facing Patton, their foreheads together, fingers and legs intertwined. With a tender kiss goodnight, they slept peacefully, as did the little puppy between their stomachs. Needless to say, Logan fell asleep with a smile on his face next to the two loves of his life.


End file.
